


Our Combination

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	Our Combination

“东赫，粉丝们说合体技不是这样的。”李马克捧着手机坐在床沿上，看到李东赫进了房间门，举起来让对方看屏幕上的推特评论区留言。  
李东赫的妆还没卸，之前在舞台上出了汗，脸上的妆有些花掉了，尤其是眼妆部分，眼线和眼影晕在一起，成了烟熏妆的效果。李马克给他看手机的时候跑了神在看他的脸，连李东赫说了什么都没注意。  
“哥哥，在听吗？”李东赫拍拍李马克的脸，觉得坐在床上的人有点好笑，傻傻的，还有些呆，“看什么啊，我这么漂亮吗？”  
“嗯，好漂亮。”李马克乖乖地点头附和他。这种话李马克以前最讨厌说了，说一次恨不得害羞两天，说得也别别扭扭，李东赫觉得他不情愿，还因此跟他争执过。相处得久了，李马克逐渐适应了这种直白的夸奖，镜头前还是不怎么说，但私底下很听话，李东赫想听他就说，说完自己也顺带有几分开心。  
李东赫笑了，捏捏李马克的脸——私下这么做的话，李马克并不会每次都制止——他指指手机屏幕上那张合照，说：“愚人节嘛，这样说是为了逗大家开心，谁都知道合体技不是这样的。”  
“有合体技这种东西吗，说实话？”李马克还仰着脸看李东赫，后者眼里的他的眼睛大到了一种不可思议的程度。  
“嗯——说实话，说实话有的。哥哥想不想知道，我来教你。”李东赫冲他挑眉毛坏笑。  
“说什么呢，你，骗人的吧。”  
“没有啊，我来教你，跟我来。”李东赫把李马克拽起来，往浴室里领。李马克嘴里还呜哇呜哇地嘟囔，走在前面的李东赫听了直想笑。  
两分钟后。  
“啊上当了——”

酒店的浴室不是特别宽敞。淋浴间和洗漱台并非完全隔离，只有一张玻璃墙作遮挡，热水冲了一会儿之后，雾气就都铺满了洗漱台边的镜子，里面的人影也朦朦胧胧地晃动着。  
李马克用手肘撑着台子，鼻尖离镜子只有几寸远，身体被顶得向前向后，他还得担心自己的脸不能撞上去。右腿被李东赫往外掰了很开，膝盖搭在台子的一角，台面凉凉的，时不时冰一下他腿弯的皮肤。他只能用左腿支起身体，脚尖因为施力而不得不踮起一些，却站不牢稳，总要打颤，被李东赫把腰卡得更紧，滑不下去也站不直身子。  
只坚持了一会儿他就开始哼唧了，空着的一只手伸到后面去推推李东赫的肚子，说：“东赫，站不住……”  
李东赫正辛苦，闷声粗喘着，向前俯身亲了亲李马克的耳朵，安慰他：“哥哥忍一忍，快好了。”  
“呜……东赫…到、到床上去好不好……”李马克腿肚子都快痉挛了，屁股里的东西一直往深处捣，他里面酸，腿也酸，里面酸了是因为舒服，腿酸却实在是因为难受。他想调整姿势，以便站得更稳，但一动就把李东赫夹得“嘶”一声，里面就更酸一点。  
李马克推人肚子的手都被酸没劲儿了，软乎乎地垂下去，一会儿又无意识地摸李东赫的大腿。他摸到鼓起来的肌肉，竟然还有余力感慨东赫已经长大好多，本来被干得快要迷糊的脑子忽然开始回忆往昔。他心里想着十四五岁的小孩模样的李东赫，后面吞着二十岁的成年男子李东赫，一时间不知道是该感叹岁月如梭还是友情变质。  
李东赫只看出来他哥哥走了神，皱着眉毛去捏哥哥的耳朵。李马克的耳朵很软，像HARIBO软糖。他被这个比喻惊艳到了：小小的马克哥哥，软乎乎的马克哥哥的耳朵，可以像软糖那样揣在口袋里随时随地带在身上，闲着没事馋了就吃一口，多幸福的事。他想，李马克会不会是练习得太勤奋所以傻掉了，总是睁着圆眼睛看人，傻傻的，什么胡话都可能会相信。说着没有合体技这种话，却仍然被他骗进浴室耍流氓，为什么会有这么傻的哥哥呢。  
“哥哥是小孩吧，”李东赫凑过去舔李马克的脖子，含住哥哥的耳垂舔了又咬，听到哥哥难耐地叫就更被取悦到，“我说什么都信，说爱哥哥的话也会信吗？”  
说完就感受到下面被绞得更紧。李马克的臀肉紧实地收缩，里面吸得特别厉害。似乎是因为动情，所以连耳根都红透了，往下看腿根也被撞得红红的，偏偏李马克身上又白，几处透着红总有些色情意味。李东赫忍不住往里顶得更用力了，这样才能把咬紧了的肉给撞开，操到能让哥哥快活的地方，那时候他也更快活。  
他看李马克被插得眼梢都发红，贴过去舔了舔快打湿睫毛的水花，还是要逗哥哥：“马克哥，要bobo还是kiss？”  
李马克没回答他，而是直接侧过头去跟他接吻。做爱的时候bobo多幼稚，要深吻才好。李马克在这一点上倒是有做哥哥的样子，含着李东赫的唇肉亲密地厮磨，舌尖叩开李东赫的牙齿，伸进去勾住舌头舔一舔，招得李东赫追过来吮他的嘴唇和舌尖。他张开嘴巴，舌头不收回去，任李东赫像口交似的含着吞吐，唾液全被勾出来溢到唇边和下巴，越吮越多，流一片在下巴上像小河。  
他们因接吻的动作而更亲密地后背紧贴前胸，仿佛嵌在了一起。李东赫玩够了李马克的舌头，放开他，对急促喘息的他笑得像个小流氓。  
“哥哥，感受到了吗，我们是一体的。”  
李马克呜咽着把李东赫的阴茎往更深处吞。他往前看，是模糊的镜面映着模糊的影子。他往后看，看到李东赫笑着的眼角晕开了一小片眼线，被水汽染成中国画那样，好像一片墨汁画的花瓣，或者一朵水墨晕成的云。他的东赫从小就好漂亮，像画，有时候是油彩画，有时候就像现在这样像水墨画。东赫无论什么样子都有独属于东赫的好看。李马克没理由地懊悔没能在小时候多夸一夸他的东赫，如今哪里都有好多等着夸“东赫好漂亮”和“东赫好帅”的人，他那种踌躇又羞怯的表白似乎显得多余了。可是以前不说，也许只是因为每天都黏在一起，所以不觉得表露内心的机会有多珍贵吧。像李东赫说的，他们是一体的，是同一根花茎上生出的两朵花，从还是花骨朵时就见证着彼此逐渐绽放的过程，以至于快忘记了他们本就是同根同源的两个生命。  
是亲兄弟都比不上的亲近和默契。  
气氛被李马克单方面搞得煽情了，李东赫也很快感知到他心里的柔情，同他一起柔软起来，接缠缠绵绵的吻，拥抱也温存。  
最后还是去床上做了。  
李东赫本来打算把镜子擦一擦，看着镜子里做会更刺激。但李马克不许，像只怄气的小狮子，下面把李东赫绞得生疼。换到床上其实两个人都舒服不少，李东赫把哥哥翻过来，正面压在底下，让哥哥自己抱着腿，张开给他干。他压在李马克身上，看着那双乌亮又泛了水花的眼睛。  
“哥哥也好漂亮。我很少这么说吧，但真的很漂亮。”李东赫说着，低头亲了亲李马克的眉毛和眼睛，“眉毛，眼睛，嘴巴，身体，还有哥哥的腿，都漂亮。”  
李马克被他干得说不出话来，只会微微张着嘴巴喘气，呻吟声实在抑制不住了就仰头咬他的颈窝和下巴，哭一般地闷哼着，可心里很甜。等李马克终于有了空隙说话，在李东赫快射的时候合上腿，握住李东赫的性器，让它插在自己腿间，擦过会阴时抵着它磨蹭。  
“觉得腿漂亮的话，射在这里吧，哥哥都接着。”

酒店房间完全安静下来已经是凌晨四五点的光景。床头灯被调到最暗的亮度，暖黄的灯光照亮一小片床铺。两个少年裸身裹在被子里，被子底下的身体还交缠着，胳膊环住腰，大腿搂着小腿。  
李马克差不多要睡着了，眼睛还没完全闭上的时候就在做梦。手机的消息提示音猛地响起来，把他震得睡意少了一半。他打开消息，发现是家里的孩子们还没睡，李帝努刚刚在一局游戏中惨败，把凄凉战绩发在聊天室里自嘲一番后，又发了一张李马克和李东赫的“合体技”照片。  
【kkk 这合体技是什么啊 kkkkk】  
“所以我说根本没有什么合体技的啊……东赫你——“李马克抱怨的话说到一半，扭头却看到李东赫早就睡着，洗干净的脸还是像个孩子，虽然瘦了很多，但那股子童稚的模样好像永远都褪不掉了。  
原本在输入框中写了一半的反驳被李马克逐字删除，想了一会儿，换成了一句被李帝努回以嘲讽表情包的话。  
【因为是跟东赫，所以是成为了一体 kkk】


End file.
